


Mission(s) Impossible

by AC_EKO



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: #Junhoeshouldstayinhislane, Idk if this is going to be crack/smut/fluff or what, Junhoe is nosy, Junhwan appreciation, M/M, Maid Jinhwan, stay tuned folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_EKO/pseuds/AC_EKO
Summary: When it comes to his fairly simple flat mate, Jinhwan finds he has multiple complex missions. The first being "stay out of sight until I'm home and changed."When it comes to his fairly complex flat mate, Junhoe finds he really has a singular basic mission: find out why Jinhwan is so quiet and why he seems to tiptoe everywhere.





	1. Sshh! Don't Wake June!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause I felt like it! I have... Absolutely no clue what direction it'll take yet! All I can confirm is that it will be almost 100% Junhwan because I'm trash and they need love. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave 'em in the comments!

Jinhwan loves the early morning. So much so that he doesn’t even mind the alarm clock on his bedside table ringing almost daily at 4:45am. So much so, that on days when he does sleep in, he wakes up feeling he’s already wasted a huge chunk of his day.

He loves how peaceful and still everything is at this time. He loves how there’s a certain crisp quality to the air this early in the morning, this feeling of having the world all to himself for a little bit. Well – the occasional snores (snores, more like roars) from his flat mate in the room to his left are a reminder that he doesn’t have the world _completely_ to himself, but he’ll settle with what peace he can get only at a time like this.

He didn’t always love mornings this much, perhaps because he’d never been accustomed to rising at this time until a few months ago. He’d never known the calming effect it could have until he’d been forced through it. He wakes in a floaty state, lying tranquil for what feels like hours, then checks his alarm clock – before he knows it it’s 5:30am and he can hear a car pass by every so often as he frantically tries to get dressed without being seen or heard. He feels, despite the fact he’s getting dolled up in frills and lace, like he’s the lead role in some sort of cool spy show. He expects the Mission Impossible theme song to start blasting out as he tiptoes to the kitchen – he’s then rather glad that indeed nothing is making any level of noise, for that would defeat the objective of his own ‘mission.’ Maybe, thinks Jinhwan as he munches as silently as one can on a cereal bar, this was more like a live-action film version of the board game ‘Sshh! Don’t Wake Dad!’ with the way he was taking every measurement possible so as not to wake his sleeping flat mate. Well, whatever this was, Jinhwan knew it required skill and precision, and thankfully he seemed to have honed both.

Buttoning up his coat and shivering as the tiny part of his thighs that are not covered up by stockings are hit with the cold from the draft through the door, Jinhwan looks back into the silent living room of the flat and allows himself a small victory grin. Another mission complete, another successful morning. Easy. He slowly opens the door and creeps all the way down the hallway and stairs, breathing a sigh of relief as he reaches the outdoors. He could get to work as normal now; any tension built up around his early morning task gone. Almost every morning, around 6:15am, Kim Jinhwan feels he strongly deserves a medal for his efforts.

Almost every morning, around 8:15am, Goo Junhoe wakes to the sound of his own alarm clock, unaware of just how much work his little flat mate had put into making sure he slept soundly through the night and _especially_ through the very early morning.


	2. If it ain't broken, why fix it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sort most issues together with ease, understand one another’s mood and needs, and don’t ask each other unnecessary questions or make awkward conversation for the sake of it.
> 
> It’s routine and never surprising; nothing ever changes and that suits. 
> 
> Jinhwan hopes life can stay this easy, this stunningly simple for as long as possible.

Jinhwan sighs wearily as he slumps onto the cold, rigid train seat he found himself on every afternoon upon finishing work. Another day of skipping back and forth between counter and customers; another day of acting as cutesy and lively as he could for clients. Jinhwan really loved his work, but while on the job he never really caught a break and so found himself always beat on the journey home. One thing that did admittedly keep him going was the attention - the curious and in most cases admiring public, glancing at him in all his frilly feminine glory whether he be walking down the street or trying to act as if he’s just a normal passerby on the train. He basked in the compliments he would receive directly – “you are/your outfit is so adorable!” - or the hushed conversations he’d catch between onlookers – “she’s really cute!” – which always made him grin with some sort of pride. Travelling in his ‘uniform’ allowed Jinhwan to live in his own little world, a fantasy forged by admiring strangers.

However, just as his home brought him crashing back to reality in the early morning, so was the case as he returned home in the early evening. As soon as the door to the flat is opened he’s welcome with a familiar breezy draft and silence; a little reminder that he isn’t always subject to the bright lights and curious eyes of the bustling areas of Tokyo. As the door shuts behind him, Jinhwan always springs into action, knowing he has a limited time window to change out of and hide his current clothes, wipe off the little amount of make-up he’s adorning and take out the hair extensions he wears before his flat mate returns home. Jinhwan’s daily missions are always carefully calculated and swiftly carried out. One mistake would bring disastrous results, at least he thinks so – and, to be honest, he’s not really terribly eager to see what Junhoe’s reaction to him working at a maid café and wearing frilly garments would be. Even more so, he doesn’t want to have to move out or find another flat mate. They sort most issues together with ease, understand one another’s mood and needs, and don’t ask each other unnecessary questions or make awkward conversation for the sake of it. Junhoe respects Jinhwan and vice versa; living together works smoothly. Jinhwan just can’t afford to blow it, can’t risk Junhoe finding out. Just in case.

At around 6pm, as Jinhwan is curled comfortably on the couch reading a book (now changed into what would be regarded as ‘normal’ men’s clothing,) waiting for Junhoe to return, he tells himself that this is _fine_ , that he’s simply keeping his entire career hidden from Junhoe to benefit them both. Junhoe doesn’t seem to be interested – he certainly doesn’t make inquiries on how Jinhwan earns a living – and for that, Jinhwan was glad. Come to think of it, Junhoe didn’t really seem to be inquisitive over much. He was just as quiet as Jinhwan apart from when he was singing or sleeping. It was a different kind of quiet however, Junhoe seemed to naturally want to keep to himself, but then, you could never really tell what secrets a person was hiding, could you…?

Jinhwan’s thoughts and concentration is broken abruptly by the sound of the front door opening once more and the usual scuffle of feet in the hallway. Junhoe is home. Looking up from his book as the tall male enters the living room, hair windswept and clothes ruffled, Jinhwan delivers his usual question. “Will I make dinner or do you wanna order something?” Junhoe could barely trust himself to make a bowl of cereal so those were always the two options facing him when he arrived home.

“You look kind of tired, and I fancy pizza, to be honest. Let’s just order something?” Junhoe’s already reaching for his phone as he speaks, laughing, and Jinhwan nods in response. Dinner arrives and they eat in near silence, apart from Junhoe commenting ‘this is good’ or Jinhwan asking ‘how was your day?’ They clear the dishes as they finish and, as usual, spend the rest of their evening separate, each getting on with their own task. It works for the both of them. It’s routine and never surprising; nothing ever changes and that suits. Jinhwan hopes life can stay this easy, this stunningly _simple_ for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooow I still have no idea where this is going and I wrote this at midnight so excuse my awful writing : ' ) But Junhwan will happen, my trash brain will find a way. Thank you as always, dear readers, for your kudos and support! This story will come to the more exciting stuff soon, I promise. ^_~ See these chapters as... Fillers. XD


	3. Caught Red-Handed

Jinhwan hums a tune ever so quietly to himself as he brushes his teeth, careful to not touch any bathroom items which belonged to Junhoe. His younger flat mate both looked and sounded like he was coming down with a terrible flu the night before, and he didn’t want to risk getting any germs. Somehow, Jinhwan got the impression that sniffling and wheezing at work wouldn’t pass as 'super cute' to his clients. He rinses his toothbrush before setting it aside and washes his face, patting his face dry as he sways gently to the rhythm of the pop song stuck in his head. He’s halfway out the bathroom door, planning to grab breakfast swiftly and silently as ever, when he freezes like a deer caught in headlights.

There, standing with one hand leaning on the little dining table and the other occupied by a glass of water, is Junhoe. Junhoe lets out a sneeze that almost sounds painful and looks up, only to make eye contact with Jinhwan.

Jinhwan stares and Junhoe stares back for only a split second before Jinhwan is retreating and slamming the bathroom door shut too hard, back sliding down the tiled wall as he gulps in fear. A cold sweat has broken out on his body and he’s almost biting down hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood.

Had Junhoe seen him?

Had Junhoe, in all his masculine glory, caught a glimpse of him in his frilly little dress and stockings?

Jinhwan is sure he has. They’d looked at one another after all. But then, it had been in the dim early morning light, and Junhoe’s eyes didn’t look as if they’d roamed anywhere but Jinhwan’s face.

But still.

But still, panic has engulfed Jinhwan and he’s rubbing his clammy palms together, licking his lips which feel too dry all at once. He freezes again as he hears footsteps – but the pitter-patter of feet pad right into Junhoe’s room; Jinhwan can hear the telltale creaks in the floorboard. He breathes a sigh of relief. He’s safe. He thinks. He’s sure of it. Really. Well, maybe not, but if so, Junhoe doesn’t seem to be interested in doing anything other than retreating right now either. Jinhwan seizes the opportunity of Junhoe being locked in his room, grabbing his bag and coat and bolting for the door, deciding breakfast could be a priority for another day. Jinhwan is glad as he takes a seat on the early morning train. He feels like he could definitely use a sit down.

\- - - x - - -

Junhoe’s been wrapped in bed all day. It’s fair to say he’s felt like _shit_ , it’s an understatement to say he’s been _bored and groggy as hell_ , but he’s had one thought to entertain him all day. A thought that was gifted to him at a time he’d never have expected it.

His hushed little flat mate, who seemed so very mature and somewhat timid, dressed in what Junhoe imagines was a costume. He hadn’t seen much, just a tiny portion of Jinhwan’s tiny body peeking out from the bathroom, but he’d been able to make out particular parts even in the limited light. Ruffles, lace, baby pink, long hair, long eyelashes. Junhoe then begins to ponder if he actually did see _Jinhwan_ and not some hazy fantasy due to his sickness. But the heart-shaped mole and the soft shining eyes were proof - that living doll had been Jinhwan, alright. It thrills Junhoe somewhat, knowing he’s seen this – this thing that Jinhwan seemed to be desperate to hide from him immediately. It’s like a mystery game, like there’s lots of little puzzle pieces making up a big picture – and Junhoe’s picked the most interesting piece to start with. Maybe it really is the illness talking, maybe he’s getting a little over-excited, maybe he’s reading too much into this. Well, whether it’s the biggest detective case of the century or whether it’s the equivalent of a story of a cat being rescued from a tree in the local newspaper, Junhoe knows one thing is for absolute certain – Junhoe wants to find out more about what exactly Jinhwan was doing. Curiosity killed the cat, they say, but Junhoe feels he’d definitely rather die of _that_ than his current boredom. Now, all he had to do was devise a way of gathering the information he desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was incredibly short! I felt that it would be good to have what one might say is the turning point of the story as a stand-alone chapter, though. I wonder what Jinhwan's fate will be from here on out! 
> 
> Thank you for your support so far, I hope this is an enjoyable read. I plan to start making the chapters longer from here on out so apologies if you've felt like they've been too short up to this point. :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan realises he finally has some explaining to do with Junhoe; something neither of them are accustomed to. How will it pan out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow I'm back after like a decade XD I'm sorry this took so long! I got busy with school and I honestly completely forgot about this.. It's back now though because my love for Junhwan is still strong! I hope you'll enjoy the forthcoming chapters! TwT

Jinhwan has a problem. A big problem. A problem that he wants to literally run away from because _technically_ he could. The problem he faces is returning home and… And Junhoe. He’s surprised he didn’t collapse at work – every time he turned around he was expecting Junhoe to be there, staring at his frilly clothes and his dolled up hair and makeup like a tourist would at a landmark. However, at least work meant biding time until he most definitely had to face Junhoe. Now that his shift is over he’s just milling about outside the train station, contemplating alternatives he knows just can’t happen no matter how much he wishes for them. Oh, why oh _why_ didn’t he have enough money to buy normal clothes? Sighing despairingly, Jinhwan tells himself to man up – _ha_ – and boards the train home.

Jinhwan decides once he’s home that he’s never been so scared of opening a door in his life. He’s half expecting Junhoe to pounce on him, to catch him red-handed. But then, the little logical voice in his mind reminds him that Junhoe’s never been a nosy person and so why would he change now? That, and standing in the hallway is becoming almost as pathetic as loitering around the train station for 20 minutes. Cautiously creaking the front door open, he pokes only his head round the gap. Ah.. The living room is empty! Hallelujah! Jinhwan makes a dash from the front door to his bedroom, quickly shutting his door and rushing out a deep breath. Made it. Whew. He changes quicker than he ever has in his life, scrubbing makeup off so harshly his face is all red and almost tripping over himself with the speed at which he tries to pull on a pair of jeans. He allows himself time to regain his composure before deciding there’s dinner in the freezer that won’t just cook itself. Out of his bedroom he goes, and is passing Junhoe’s room breezily when “Jinhwan?” Is suddenly croaked out. Jinhwan freezes, cringes. Yep, he’s going to have to deal with this. He opens Junhoe’s door and Junhoe squints at him kind of funny, but Jinhwan ignores that; puts it down to Junhoe being ill and therefore his vision must be a bit blurry, the poor thing.

“Yeah?” Jinhwan hates how meek his own voice sounds right now but he can’t help it. He’s really scared, despite convincing himself that Junhoe will speak nought about what happened, that Junhoe will speak about what happened. He braces himself.

“Are you making dinner?” Jinhwan has to stop himself from breathing an audible sigh of relief. No mention of cutesy costumes so far.  
  
“Yep, I am… Have you eaten?”  
  
“Nope. Been either sleeping or too lazy all day. That and, we both know what my cooking skills – or lack thereof – are like.” They both laugh at that, and the tension between them somewhat disappears. Junhoe continues, “Would you mind making something for me? Just a small portion though, I’m not super hungry or anything.” Jinhwan nods. It’s funny to have Junhoe asking for a small portion; what Junhoe considers to be small is Jinhwan’s regular sized meal.

“Of course, and I’ll give you a shout when it’s ready?” It’s Junhoe’s turn to nod in agreement and with that, Jinhwan hurries to the kitchen. Maybe with him being sick and all, Junhoe had completely forgotten this morning. Or so Jinhwan hopes. Jinhwan heats up soup for them both (he holds a firm belief that soup is the best medicine when you’re sick) and dishes it out, calling Junhoe through as he takes a seat. Junhoe stumbles through to their little dining table and sits down, mumbling a thank you to the other for making dinner, as per usual. Jinhwan can see now that Junhoe looks a bit paler than usual, his eyes glazed over from tiredness and his body slumping a little in his seat. Jinhwan sighs sympathetically for the poor guy, occasionally glancing at him as they tuck into their soup. It’s silent for a while, apart from the sound of spoons clinking against the side of bowls, until Junhoe speaks.

“Jinhwan, can I ask you something?” Jinhwan looks up, still shoveling soup into his mouth. It’s good and it’s warming him right up. By this point he’s feeling totally secure, all thoughts of having to explain fluffy dresses and dolly makeup gone from his mind. “Mm?”

“Well.. I mean, you don’t have to answer this, or anything, and.. If it’s a completely ridiculous question and I’m on the wrong lines, then, we’ll blame it on me being ill, but..” Junhoe speaks at the speed of light, Jinhwan barely able to comprehend his words. “Did I or did I not see you in a.. m-maid costume this morning…? I’m just.. Curious, I guess..”

Jinhwan almost spits out his food onto Junhoe’s face. He’s suddenly sure he feels 20 times sicker right now than Junhoe has felt all day, and this time, there’s just no way to run away from the scenario he’s been dreading most. Where does he even begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh another pretty short chapter to keep y'all on edge ;') but I promise the next chapter will be lengthy because there everything (or almost everything) will be revealed!


End file.
